


A snarling Dog

by irismoon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irismoon/pseuds/irismoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joffrey orders the Hound to strike Sansa</p>
            </blockquote>





	A snarling Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Authors notes. Out of everything i have written the last few months, this isn't what i imagined posting for my second fanfiction for the world to read, but here it is. I saw it this morning, i sort of forgot i wrote this, and i thought, hey that's short and sweet and shouldn't be too hard to clean up and post. 
> 
> This like my last story was typed on my phone and emailed to my broken laptop, so if there are any wonky format issues, i apologize. I bought a keyboard to hook up to my laptop so hopefully i can work a bit on the other pieces ive started and can post some more soon. Also i should be soon posting a story about Bronn / Lollys, so if anyone would be interested, watch for it probably on AO3.
> 
> Summary: Joffrey orders the Hound to strike Sansa.
> 
> Warnings : violence against woman, typical kingsguard stuff
> 
> Disclaimer: it all belongs to GRRM. :)
> 
> this is un-betaed and probably a mess

The moment Sansa entered the throne room she knew there would be trouble. Most of the court had adjourned and the last few Lords and Ladies were leaving. Joffrey lounged on the throne and looked at her with a sneer on his face. "How did I ever think him beautiful?" She thought sadly as she walked slowly toward him. 

Sandor Clegane stood guard behind him. He glared a moment at Ser Meryn who was escorting her into the room. She briefly met his dark grey eyes trying to find the courage to endure her upcoming torture. She wished she could borrow some of his strength. 

"Sansa, Why did you not attend court today?" Joffrey snapped. "Your absence has been noticed far too often lately." 

She didn't know how to reply. The Queen had forbid her to attend court when her bruises were visible. She currently had a nasty one on her right cheek where she had fallen into her bedroom table after Ser Meryn had struck her in the back. She hadn't been ready when he came to retrieve her for dinner the night before. 

"I feared my appearance wouldn't be proper today." She offered the excuse knowing it wouldn't help. 

"Perhaps if you were not so stupid then my kingsguard wouldn't always be teaching you lessons. I need you to be presentable at all times and able to appear at my side as my lady whenever I require." 

"I understand my king." She said bowing before him. 

"Hound, teach her a lesson for being late." Joffrey snapped. 

Sansa trembled in fear. He had never ordered the Hound to strike her. He was bigger and stronger than the others. Full of venom and rage. She looked at him in fear but he simply looked down at her with an odd expression on his face. 

Sansa took a deep breath of relief when suddenly the Hound jumped at her and snarled menacingly at her. She jumped in surprise and stumbled backwards, her feet getting tangled in her dress. She fell down on her bottom hard. Tears welled up in her eyes but before they could fall she heard Joffrey laugh. She turned her head to glance at him. He was practically doubled over in laughter. 

"That was brilliant Dog! She practically pissed herself!" he said laughing harder and gasping for air. 

"She's so afraid of my ugly face, I don't need to hit her to teach her a lesson" the Hound rasped. 

Sansa hung her head in shame. She felt her cheeks grow red. She barely acknowledged Joffrey as he dismissed her and left the room with Ser Meryn. 

"Little bird?" The hound questioned softly and offering a hand to help her to her feet. She looked up at him, his face was unreadable. She took his hand gently and struggled to stand. "Come, ill take you back to your cage." 

They walked in silence and soon they were at her door. She stopped then and looked up at him nervously. "Thank you for not hitting me." She said meekly. 

He barked out a laugh. "I don't intend to strike a helpless girl for the cruel amusement of that boy, even if he happens to be a King." He looked at her sadly. Then he reached out and brushed a stray strand of her hair away from her face. For a moment his fingers lingered on her face lightly touching her bruise. 

"It won't work again. Next time I will have to think of something different." he mumbled sadly. "Now off with you girl." he lightly pushed her toward her door. 

Sansa entered the room and turned to close the door. When only a small crack remained open she leaned close to it and whispered. "Next time you should kiss me." 

His eyes grew wide. She smiled shyly and reached out and caressed his burned cheek lightly. "If I'm so terrified of your face, it would be a torture to have to kiss you. Joffrey should find it a fitting punishment." 

He nodded slightly to her. "Goodnight Hound" she said and closed the door.


End file.
